Temps de Démon
by Dadzawa
Summary: Traduction d'un fiction anglaise trouver sur deviantart. GundhamxReader


Salut les gens! Comme promis (Je ne sais plus si je l'avais dit) voila un nouveau fandom! Il n'y a que très peu, voir pas du tout d'écrit sur Danganronpa. Alors je lance le mouvement! Bonne lecture et à plus tard!

* * *

Décidément, parfois j'aimerais avoir la chance de Komaeda » pensa-tu en regardant la pluie battante. Tu avais fait un rapide shopping, tu avais juste eu le temps de quitter le dernier magasin que le ciel devint soudainement sombre. Maintenant tu étais trempée jusqu'aux os, à peine protéger par la devanture du magasin, en face d'une boutique de crèmes glacées fermer. Ciel dégagé et soleil pour le reste du week End, mais bien sûr. Comment avaient-ils peu rater les prédictions météo à ce point ? Tu te demandais si tu allais attendre que l'orage passe. Pendant que tu te demandais si courir jusqu'à chez toi n'était pas mieux, quelqu'un vint te rejoindre sous le store. Au début, tu ne prettais pas d'attention à cette personne jusqu'à ce qu'elle marmonne pour elle même. Tu lui lança un regard et remarqua une écharpe violette familière.

« Gundham ? » l'adolescent était surprit d'entendre son nom et jeta un regard à côté de lui jusqu'à ce que ses yeux rencontre les tiens.

« Usami »

« Ahaha, tu a été surpris par l'orage toi aussi huh ? »

« Malheureusement, comme j'étais allé rassemblé des provisions pour les dieux célestes et moi, j'ai baissé ma garde et les démons m'ont attaqué en bloquant mon chemin. Cependant, il va en falloir plus que ça * **ACHOO** *

« Tu es peu être le maître des ténèbres, mais tu peux tout de même attraper froid. Tu as de la chance, je suis allée dans un magasin pour les produits de bain. Tiens, j'ai des serviettes » dit-tu en lui tendant une serviette pourpre.

Après qu'il ai prit la serviette, il ne s'est pas sécher, au lieux de ça il défit son écharpe. Tu put voir ses quatres hamsters grelottant. Il alla pour les sécher mais tu l'arrêta :

« Attend, celle-ci est pour toi, tiens, ils préférerons sûrement une serviette à leur taille »

Il prit le tissu et commença à les sécher, tout cela dans le silence.

« Voici, Usami. Je te remercie pour m'avoir prêter les items que tu as rassembler au cour de ta quête »

« Pas de quoi * **sigh** * je pense qu'on va devoir rester ici encore longtemps, l'orage ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter de si tôt »

Tu n'avais pas tort. En vérité, cela semblait empiré.

« Hey Gundham, tu pense qu'il va tonner ? » demanda-tu après quelques minutes de silence seulement brisées par le crépitement de la pluie.

« La colère des démons s'agrandit, ils vont probablement commencer à me menacer ! » commença-t-il en toute confiance

« Oh »

Tu étais l'une des rares personnes qui arrivait à déchiffré ce qu'il disait sans trop de difficulté.

« Tu n'as pas à t'inquiète Usami, leur colère n'est diriger que vers moi ! Car j'ai le pouvoir des dieux célestes ! »

Tu pouffa de rire à l'entente de ses paroles.

« Bien, tant que toi et les dieux célestes sont là, je suis en sécurité. Je déteste juste le tonnerre, c'est un peu bête hein ? » questionna-tu, penaud, en te grattant la nuque.

Il te fixa avant d' hocher la tête.

« Je ne nie pas qu'il est étrange pour toi d'être effrayée par leurs menaces »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! J'ai toujours été effrayée par le tonnerre depuis que je suis née ! » t'exclamas-tu en rougissant, tu détestait que l'on voit tes faiblesses, on se moquait toujours

Il ricana et s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais un flash lumineux apparut dans le ciel, qui fut suivi d'un coup de tonnerre. Tu laissa échapper un couinement et étreint tes genoux dans la surprise. Tu détestais vraiment la foudre. Tu avais très peur.

« Ne rit pas ! » lui cria-tu en claquant des dents

« Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? Parfois les menaces des démons peuvent effrayer, notamment un mortel » dit-il

Tu ne le regardais pas, le visage enfouit dans tes genoux. Tu sentis un vêtement humide sur ta tête, et quatre petites choses trottinaient sur tes épaules. Tu redressas la tête pour le voir placé son écharpe avec ses hamsters autour de tes épaules. Tu allais lui demander ce qu'il faisait, mais un nouveau coup de foudre retentis, te faisant baisser la tête dans tes genoux. Quand tu eu finalement le courage de relever la tête, tu vis que tu étais seule.

« Gundham ?! Hey où es-tu ?! » cria-tu

Tu pensa à aller le chercher, mais tu savais qu'il allait revenir. Après tout, il avait laisser ses fidèles hamsters et son écharpe. Tu te rassis en les caressant. Après dix minutes, tu entendis quelqu'un haleté juste à côté de toi. Tu allais demander où il était parti, mais tu vis un parapluie dans ses mains « Non il ne pouvait pas ! »

« J'ai décidé d'obtenir ceci pour te protéger de la colère des démons. J'avais assez de papiers fragiles pour obtenir un de leurs objets de protection.

« Le magasin le plus proche qui en vend et loin d'ici ! Tu es allé jusque là-bas?! »

« Bien sûr ! Ahaha, c'était facile pour le maître des ténèbres » s'exclama-t-il

Tu souris et te releva. Tu enleva la saleté de ton pantalon pourpre prête à partir.

« Tiens ton écharpe je l'ai essorer autant que possible »

« Ahaha, je vois, toute fois je tiens l'objet protecteur donc je vais exiger que tu la gardes »

« D'accord, je crois qu'on peux y aller, il n'y pas de vent qui pourrait voler le parapluie. » Tu déclara

Il hocha la tête et vous partez vers l'académie de l'espoir. Vous marchiez tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'un coup de foudre surgisse. Tu a immédiatement et inconsciemment enlacé Gundham. Ce qui le stoppa dans son élan. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que tu faisais, même avec ses pouvoirs il restait expérimenter dans ce domaine. Il tapota juste ton épaule jusqu'à ce que tu arrête de trembler.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Usami, tant que je suis là, les démons ne t'attraperons pas ! » a-t-il murmurer à ton oreille.

Tu leva les yeux et lui souris, ce qui le fit rougir. Tu réalisa enfin la position dans laquelle vous vous trouviez. Tu rougis également en t'écartant. Vous reprirent la route, mais cette fois , à chaque coup de tonnerre, tu pouvais légèrement compresser sa main (j'avais dis qu'il se tenaient la main ? Et bien oui) Cela ne pris pas longtemps avant que vous arriviez à l'école.

« Merci de ton aide Gundham, si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais sûrement encore là-bas en larmes. »

Tu allais partir mais il te stoppa en attrapant ta main :

« Usami, si tu souhaite que les démons te laisse en paix, je ne serais pas loin » dit-il en rougissant

« Vraiment ? »

Il hocha la tête positivement. Tu étais sur le point de demander ce qu'il faudrait faire, mais tu ne pouvais pas parler. Principalement parce qu'il avait baisser la tête et t'embrassait. Tu étais surprise, mais y répondit. Bientôt, il entoura ta taille de ses bars.

« Usami, serais-tu ma déesse? »

Tu souris et l'embrassa :

« Je crois que oui »


End file.
